The Marauders
by Kzune
Summary: Todo tiene un principio y para Harry, este siempre ha sido un misterio. Ahora, después de toda una vida, consigue esas respuestas que tanto ha anhelado.
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Todo lo concerniente a HP es propiedad de JK Rowling

**The Marauders: La verdadera Historia.**

SINOPSIS

La guerra ha terminado para siempre. Harry Potter tiene por delante un futuro prometedor pero su pasado es aún un verdadero misterio para él. Y en su vida ya no queda nadie que pueda contarle cosas de sus padres, de su padrino o de su profesor Lupin... ¿o puede que si?

** PROLOGO**

La lluvia caía incesantemente sobre la tierra, convirtiéndola en barro, creando una fina niebla a su alrededor de las losas de piedra y chocando contra su rostro, mojandolo y entrelazándose con las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro se pegaba a su frente y mejillas por culpa de la humedad, y sus anchas ropas negras delineaban su fina figura al encontrarse pegadas a su cuerpo por culpa del agua. Se sentía pesada, y no era por la lluvia que caía sobre sus hombros.

¿Cuanto hacía pasado? Tres años sino recordaba mal. Apretó sus manos en un puño. La guerra había terminado por fin, para la tranquilidad de la joven. Voldemort había sido derrotado y Harry podía seguir con su vida sin temor a morir en algún momento. Los mortifagos habían terminado en Azkaban o muertos durante la guerra y Hogwarts había sido reconstruida con sorprendente rapidez. Lo único que que no había salido tan bien habían sido las muertes de inocentes que había dado lugar la guerra. Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks... gente a la que ella amaba y respetaba habían caído por defender al joven Potter. Y algunos dejando atrás a seres queridos. Dumbledore a una triste profesora McGonnagall. Remus y Tonks a un desprotegido e indefenso Teddy... del que ella tenía ahora su custodia.

Se apartó un mechón de de su cabello de los ojos y paso su mano con delicadeza sobre la fría lápida ante la que se encontraba. Sirius Orion Black. El leer simplemente aquel nombre le causaba un punzante dolor en el pecho.  
— Estúpido Black...—murmuró, con la voz rasposa por culpa del llanto—Nunca pensaste en alguien que no fueras tu...

La morena sonrió, con tristeza. Sabía que aquello era una completa mentira. Sirius Black siempre había ante puesto el bienestar de los demás al suyo propio, aun cuando lo negara con vehemencia. Ella lo sabia bien... pero eso no le quitaba el que ella creyera que se había sacrificado por un puro acto egoísta.

Y ella era la que sufría.

La lluvia caía, una figura vestida de negro enfrente de la lapida en la que yacía el nombre de la persona amada. Lágrimas. Agua dulce y salada fundidas bajo el manto de la lluvia.


	2. El principio

Harry dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa de roble y sonrió. Aun cuando la decoración había cambiado bastante en aquellos meses, seguía siendo la misma casa en la que había vivido durante un corto periodo de tiempo junto a su padrino. Bajo aquella capa de color blanco en las paredes y luz en las habitaciones, seguían los colores oscuros que habían caracterizado la casa Black durante años.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la cocina. Seguía siendo la misma, salvo que más luminosa, limpia y hogareña que cuando había sido usada para la orden. Los muebles habían sido restaurados y brillaba la madera oscura sobre el color beige de las paredes. Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura femenina que servía un poco más de café, enfrente de él.

La guerra había dejado su marca en todas y cada una de las personas que habían tomado parte de ella. Hermione se había vuelto más cauta y protectora, Ron más valiente y seguro. Hasta el mismo había sentido el cambio. Se sentía más maduro y fuerte que antes. Incluso en la mujer que tenía delante, la guerra había dejado su marca.

Kaylan Alexander había sido una mujer preciosa, tanto durante su adolescencia, como en su madurez, pero en aquellos momentos, aquella belleza parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo. Su rostro cansado, parecía haber envejecido prematuramente aunque la paz que había llegado después de la destrucción había logrado que no pareciera tan cansada como cuando la había conocido. Sus ojos castaños mostraban más dolor del que se pudiera creer en una persona de treinta y nueve años, su cabello largo y liso siempre recogido en una coleta alta, y una sonrisa amable dibujada en sus labios cada vez que veía a Harry. Lo único que rompía la armonía en aquel rostro era la blanca cicatriz que recorría toda la parte izquierda de su rostro, desde la sien hasta la barbilla, pasando por parte del ojo y las comisuras de los labios. Para Harry, le resultaba demasiado difícil ver aquella cicatriz sin que recordara lo mal que lo había pasado. Para ella, simplemente no quería saber cómo era.

—Me ha extrañado bastante que te aparecieras aquí, Harry.—la mujer se sentó delante de él, y le sonrió—¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Ginny está bien?

—Sí, ella está bien—posó las manos sobre la mesa, jugando con el relicario que lo había llevado hasta allí, la antigua casa de los Black—Vengo por esto.

Dejó el pequeño relicario en forma de corazón encima de la mesa y se hizo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en la silla. Kaylan alargó la mano hasta la pequeña joya de oro y suspiro mientras la tomaba entre sus manos con delicadeza. Reconocía el objeto, aun cuando llevaba cerca de veinte años sin verlo. Lo abrió, con las manos temblorosas de la emoción y sintió como una lágrima caía de sus ojos al ver la foto que descansaba dentro del relicario.

Las seis personas de la foto sonreían a la cámara mientras intentaban hacer reír al pequeño bebe que descansaba entre los brazos de la pelirroja mujer. Los cuatro hombres hacían extrañas expresiones con sus rostros mientras que las dos mujeres reían de sus carantoñas. Cerró el relicario y se lo devolvió a Harry.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Era parte de la herencia que me dejo Sirius—tomo la cadena de las manos de la mujer y la guardo dentro de su chaqueta—¿De quién era?

—De tu madre—tomó su taza de café y la acercó a sus labios, intentando ganar tiempo antes de responder—Fue un regalo de Remus, por tu nacimiento. Supongo que Sirius lo recuperaría de tu casa, el día en que…. Bueno, ya sabes.

Harry asintió. Ahora que sabía lo que había pasado la noche en las que sus padres habían muerto, no encontraba tan difícil hablar sobre ello. Aún le dolía, pero era algo que podía soportar. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los castaños de Kaylan.

—Harry, ¿qué es lo que quieres?—pregunto la mujer, de forma directa.

—Quiero saberlo todo. Quiero… conocer todo lo referente a mis padres. A Sirius, a Remus…—bajo la mirada hasta la mesa de madera, siguiendo el contorno de los dibujos en esta.—Quiero…

—Lily era una de las mejores chicas que he conocido—sonrió y se apoyo en la mesa, mirando el rostro del adolescente—Era valiente, inteligente, quizás un poco obsesionada con las reglas pero, la mejor bruja que he tenido el placer de conocer. Tu padre… James era, bueno… era diferente…

**1976, Estación King's Cross, Londres**

Lily dejo caer cansadamente a sus pies su bolso de mano y miró por la ventana en busca de alguna cara familiar, cualquier cara familiar. El andén 9 y ¾, que estaba oculto para los muggles en la estación de King's Cross, estaba atestado por las familiar que se despedían de sus hijos hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Desde su compartimento en el tren hacia Hogwarts podía reconocer a algunos de sus compañeros de clase despidiéndose de sus padres. Alice Roberts, una de sus compañeras de cuarto, se despedía de su hermano pequeño con un abrazo mientras que su novio, Frank Longbottom, abrazaba a una llorosa mujer de corto cabello negro que Lily reconoció como su madre. Vago con sus ojos por el andén y sonrió al ver como una cara muy conocida para ella entraba en el andén con una mueca de disgusto. Justo a cada lado de aquel rostro había dos altos chicos, a cada cual más atractivo, aunque para Lily eran igualmente molestos. Sirius Black y James Potter habían entrado en el andén como si fueran los dueños del lugar e incluso desde su cómodo sitio dentro del tren, Lily era capaz de notar el aura de superioridad que ambos Gryffindor irradiaban. Y también era capaz de notar el aura asesina que la joven entre ambos irradiaba.

Se cruzo de brazos y volteó un poco más su cuello para poder ver bien lo que ocurría en el andén. Los señores Potter, a quienes Lily tenía en gran estima incluso cuando odiaba a su hijo, se despedían con sendos abrazos de los tres adolescentes, aunque los chicos parecían avergonzados por aquella muestra de afecto en público. Lily apretó la mandíbula al verlo. Ella llevaba desde su tercer año, asistiendo sola a coger el tren rumbo a Hogwarts ya que su hermana Petunia odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su mundo de magia, y sus padres preferían despedirse en su casa, a fin de evitar algún espectáculo por parte de su hija mayor. Su ceño fruncido se suavizo cuando vio que su mejor amiga les ponía la zancadilla a ambos chicos antes de subir al tren.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la puerta del compartimento era abierta con demasiada fuerza. Lily miro con diversión a la recién llegada.

— ¿Qué pasó ahí fuera?

La recién llegada dejó su baúl en la rejilla sobre sus cabezas y se dejó caer en el asiento delante de Lily, con aun una mueca en su rostro.

—Mejor pregunta que no paso. Si no llegan a estar mis tíos, hubiera matado a Black.

Lily sonrió. Divertida, recordó lo primero que había pensado sobre su mejor amiga cuando la había conocido seis años atrás: Extravagante, demasiado ruidosa Sin embargo, después de la primera noche compartiendo habitación, ambas habían creado una amistad que, aún después de seis años, seguía a flote.

—No creo que lo hubieras hecho. En el fondo quieres demasiado a Black como para matarlo. Reconócelo.

— ¡¿Cómo piensas eso, pelirroja?!

—Soy sincera, Kaylan.

Kaylan Alexander se cruzó de brazos y se concentró en el andén que cada vez se encontraba más vació. Lily miró de arriba abajo a su amiga. Cuando ambas se habían conocido, con apenas once años, no habían encontrado demasiadas diferencias entre ambas, salvo el profundo color zanahoria del cabello de Evans. Después de seis años, Lily era capaz de notar la clara diferencia entre ambas.

Ella era linda. Lo sabía y no lo negaba, pero también era consciente de que su piel pálida, sus grandes ojos verdes y su largo cabello zanahoria no eran lo suficientemente llamativos como para que los chicos dejaran de notar que era la chica mas lista del colegio. Sus amigas siempre le habían dicho que sus ojos solo le daban un toque dulce a su rostro en forma de corazón, que las pecas sobre su nariz la hacían ver tierna y que el color rojizo de su cabello era un claro indicio de su apasionado carácter. Sin embargo, Lily encontraba defectos cada vez que se miraba en un espejo. Demasiado alta, demasiado delgada, los labios demasiados finos para encajar con sus facciones…

Kaylan Alexander era, por supuesto, todo lo contrario.

Derrochando una seguridad que la pelirroja sabía que no tenía en absoluto, Kaylan estaba orgullosa de su estatura, un metro setenta y tres, de su cuerpo y sobretodo de sus piernas. De elegante cabello caoba, que siempre recogía en una trenza de espigas hasta su cintura, era una joven poseedora de la belleza clásica heredada de su madre. Sus grandes ojos castaños encajaban con el ovalo perfecto que era su rostro. Su boca era pequeña, con unos labios finos y delicados. Su nariz, aunque no aristocrática y perfecta como la de su primo, era respingona y pequeña, lo que le daba a su imagen un toque adorable…

— ¡Lily! —la aludida enfoco sus ojos verdes en quien la llamaba, desorientada—.Me acabas de recordar a Alice con esa mirada ida que pone cada vez que piensa en Frank. No me digas que estas pensando en algún chico guapo que has conocido durante el verano. Si es así, quiero detalles.

Lily negó con la cabeza. —El único chico al que he visto este verano ha sido al novio de mi hermana Petunia, y no es un recuerdo que quiera conservar.

Kaylan fingió estar a punto de vomitar antes de que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

— ¿Sabes? Les dije a mis tíos que me dieran permiso para que pasaras la mitad de las vacaciones con nosotros, necesitaba ayuda para convivir bajo el mismo techo que esos dos trogloditas. Mi tía me dijo que siempre que tus padres te dejaran… al final no pude llamar. Ante la sola mención de tu nombre, James se ponía demasiado pesado para que te fuera a buscar. Lo siento.

—No importa, de todos modos pase un buen verano. Me concentre en el trabajo de Transformaciones que McGonagall nos encargo.

Kaylan palideció y Lily la miro, inquisidoramente.

—Porque has hecho el trabajo que McGonagall nos encargó, ¿verdad?

Alexander negó con la cabeza y se hundió más en su asiento. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser que se hubiera olvidado de hacer sus deberes? ¿Qué mal le podía ocasionar? La joven lo sabía. Nada más llegar y antes siquiera de que alguna casa pudiera obtener un solo punto, ella habría provocado que Gryffindor perdiera un mínimo de diez puntos por no haber hecho su trabajo. Más un castigo. Porque sabía que sería castigada.

Gimió y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

—McGonagall me va a matar—susurro al aire, mientras que en su mente se dibujaba la expresión seria y enfadada de la jefa de su casa.

Lily negó con la cabeza y se concentró en lo que podía ver a través de la ventana. El tren solo llevaba unos pocos minutos en marcha, y el paisaje urbano había dejado paso a los campos y montañas que se encontraban en el camino hasta Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. La escuela de magia y hechicería más famosa de Gran Bretaña y una de las más importantes de todo el mundo. Lily se encontraba enamorada de sus pasillos, sus aulas y sus jardines. La biblioteca y la Torre de Astronomía eran sus lugares favoritos, a diferencia de su amiga que prefería el campo de Quidditch y las cocinas.

En eso se parece demasiado al idiota de su primo, se dijo, buscando en el interior de su bolso de mano algún libro con el cual entretenerse durante el trayecto. _Historia de Hogwarts_ parecía la mejor opción, por lo que lo sacó de la mochila y se concentró en el primer capítulo. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse, diez minutos más tarde, la saco de su momento de paz.

—Anda, pero si es la pelirroja. ¿Cómo fue tu verano, Evans?

Lily bajó el libro y centro sus ojos verdes en el recién llegado. —Hasta el momento en el que me di cuenta de que tendría que verte la cara a ti y a tu amiguito Potter, bastante bien. Gracias por tu interés.

— ¡Toma esa, Black! —Kaylan rió ante la ingeniosa respuesta de su amiga y se movió un poco hacía la ventana, dejándole sitio al chico para que se sentara— ¿Y mi primo?

Sirius Black se sentó en el lugar que le ofrecían y se encogió de hombros. Lily lo miró con cierto recelo, pero sin poder pasar por alto el porqué era uno de los chicos más codiciados del colegio.

Confiado, carismático y egocéntrico, Sirius tenía una personalidad casi tan atrapante como su exterior. Era demasiado alto para un chico de diecisiete años, rozando el metro ochenta de altura, con un cuerpo delgado pero igualmente atlético. Rasgos finos pero sin ser femeninos. Profundos ojos grises, nariz aristocrática y sonrisa burlona. Incluso el largo cabello negro que le caía liso hasta los hombros parecía saludable y suave, aunque Lily nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saberlo.

Kaylan sí, se dijo mentalmente al ver como ambos intercambiaban unas cuantas golosinas mágicas que la señora Potter les había dado antes de subir al tren.

Muchas veces Lily se preguntaba exactamente cuál era la relación que los unía. Sirius y Kaylan parecían incapaces de estar en la misma habitación, si se encontraban en los pasillos empezaban a lanzarse puyas hasta que se cansaban, y si en alguna clase les tocaba estar juntos… La mayoría de los profesores sabían que lo mejor era mantenerlos apartados.

Pero en momentos como aquellos, en donde Lily los podía ver sentados juntos sin pelearse y manteniendo una conversación más o menos civilizada, girando en torno a las golosinas, la pelirroja se preguntaba si en verdad se llevaban tan mal como parecía.

Black vivía con los Potter desde su cuarto año, en donde había abandonado su casa y su familia, convirtiéndose así en un renegado para el resto de la familia Black, y siendo acogido por los señores Potter. La pelirroja estaba segura de que James Potter había armado una verdadera fiesta ante la noticia, mientras que Kaylan se quejaba en voz alta. Y aun a pesar de estar segura, una pequeña duda asaltaba a la pelirroja. Incluso después de tres años, Lily aun esperaba el momento en el que su mejor amiga empezara a quejarse de la actitud de Black en su casa. Nunca lo había hecho.

¿De verdad no se soportan o solamente se dedican a negar su amistad?

Mentalmente se encogió de hombros. Sabía por propia experiencia que era realmente difícil entender la extraña forma de pensar que tenía su mejor amiga, por lo que no se sentía demasiado confiada en entender la difusa relación entre ambos. Bien podían odiarse con toda el alma o amarse con pasión que Lily estaba segura de que jamás sería capaz de saberlo.

Miro su reloj de pulsera muggle, un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su madre, y dejó su libro sobre el banco mientras se ponía en pie, consiguiendo la atención inmediata de sus acompañantes.

—Debo irme al vagón de los Prefectos—dejó su bolso debajo del asiento, en donde no molestara—.Volveré para cambiarme pero no creo poder quedarme.

— ¡No me dejes con este tipo! —gritó Kaylan, con claro pánico en la voz.

— ¿Tipo? Deberías estar agradecida de que este "tipo", como dices tú, decida estar aquí contigo—Sirius frunció el ceño, con indignación—, cuando claramente podría estar en una mejor compañía.

—Pues vete.

—Pues ahora no quiero.

Lily negó con la cabeza y salió del compartimento con una leve sonrisa aún en sus labios… Cinco minutos más tarde la puerta del compartimento volvía a abrirse, llamando la atención de los dos leones que aún discutían dentro del lugar.

— ¿Evans?

—Llegas tarde, James. Esta con Remus y los demás Prefectos—contesto Sirius. Pasó sus brazos por los finos hombros de Kaylan y la acercó a su cuerpo, sin hacer caso de las palabras malsonantes que la joven decía a voz en grito. Palabras como ¡Estúpido patán! ¡Maldito pervertido! y algunas parecidas—.Tranquila, que no es la primera vez que te abrazo.

— ¡Qué me sueltes!

James Potter cayó con desgana en el asiento enfrente de sus amigos y dejó que un suspiro de resignación escapara de sus labios. Había buscado incansablemente por todo el tren el compartimento que Lily Evans compartía con su prima, para simplemente darse cuenta de que había llegado tarde.

Sus ojos castaños se concentraron en sus compañeros y no pudo, ni quiso, evitar que la risa escapara de su garganta. La escena le resultaba divertida y demasiado conocida, que en silencio le preocupaba. James debía reconocer que situaciones parecidas a la que estaba presenciando se habían convertido en algo casi rutinario en las últimas vacaciones. Y no sabía si era algo bueno o, por el contrario, algo por lo que debía preocuparse.

Kaylanr dejo de forcejear con Sirius y clavó sus ojos en la figura de su hermano. Los oscuros ojos castaños, que se mantenían ocultos detrás sus fieles gafas, miraban distraídamente por la ventana. Los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho en una pose que decía claramente_ mantente_ _alejado de mí_. El ceño fruncido. Kaylan lucho contra la necesidad de sonreír al saber el porqué del repentino mutismo de su hermano.

Si no fuera tan malditamente tozudo, seguro que Lily le hacía un poco de caso.

Porque ella sabía que su buena amiga pelirroja solamente odiaba la parte mala de su primo, ya que era la única parte que este le había mostrado en todos los años que llevaban en el colegio. Tanto ella como Lily coincidían en que su primo debía madurar. Se lo había dicho. Él había pasado de su consejo.

— ¿Por qué diablos estáis aquí? —preguntó Kaylan, dejándose caer en los brazos de Sirius, demasiado cansada ya de pelear contra él—.Tenéis vuestro propio compartimento. Lo sé. Os vi.

—Quería ver a Evans.

—Y yo quería tenerte entre mis brazos, preciosa. ¿Algo que objetar?

Kaylab apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. ¿Qué si tenía algo que objetar? En opinión de la morena, el simple hecho de estar entre los brazos de Sirius Black ya era una razón para apartarse, pero no podía. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó mentalmente mientras miraba de reojo al chico en cuestión, que hablaba tranquilamente con su primo. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente apartarlo de un empujón? ¿Ponerse en pie y salir del compartimento?

Dejó el tema de lado en su mente, no era algo en lo que quería pensar en aquellos momentos sino más bien un tema que prefería olvidar para analizarlo en el futuro, en su lecho de muerte si le daban a elegir.

—Oye, mi querido Cornamenta, ¿por qué no te buscas a otra chica que no ponga el grito en el cielo cada vez que te acercas? —Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones a su amigo—.Te aseguro que conozco a un par de Ravenclaw que matarían tan solo por hablar contigo unos minutos.

El comentario creo dos reacciones adversas en los primos Potter-Alexander. James lo miró interesado durante un minuto, curioso por conocer los nombres de aquellas chicas y Kaylan le propinó un codazo en el costado que le obligo a soltarla.

— ¡Insensible! ¡¿Cómo diablos puedes sugerir algo así?!

Sirius clavó sus ojos grises en los castaños de la joven Alexander, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento que el impulsivo ataque le había arrebatado. ¿Ahora que había dicho para merecer tal golpe? Solo había hecho un simple comentario al ver que su mejor amigo parecía incapaz de superar los continuos rechazos de la pelirroja perfecta que lo tenía loco. ¿Acaso eso era una razón como para ser golpeado?

_Jamás entenderé la sique femenina_, pensó mirando a Kaylan, que respiraba agitadamente, _no, mejor dicho, jamás entenderé la sique de Alexander. ¡Está loca!_

Le frunció el ceño a la morena y se recostó tranquilamente sobre su parte del asiento, intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía. Le había dolido el golpe más de lo que pensaba, algo que no le sorprendía dado que la joven Kaylan había sido golpeadora del equipo de Gryffindor los últimos cinco años. Aunque se había retirado a finales de su sexto curso, seguía entrenando y practicando, razón por la que poseía una considerable fuerza física y velocidad.

Kaylan miró mal a Sirius y después a su primo, pensando a cuál de los dos debía gritarle primero. ¿A Black por proponer algo tan absurdo como que su primo abandonara sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, o por el contraría a James, por siquiera pensar en salir con otras chicas cuando estaba claro que solo podía pensar en la pelirroja?

— ¡Sois estúpidos! —los miró y negó con la cabeza—No me extraña que Lily no quiera ni pensarse lo de salir contigo James, yo tampoco saldría con alguien que piensa fácilmente en salir con otras a la primera negativa—paso por encima de las piernas de los dos chicos y abrió la puerta del compartimento, con fuerza—, y Sirius, espero que algún día te enamores de una chica que no te haga caso para que sepas lo que es la humildad, y ahora…—salió al pasillo y los miró con furia mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza gritando "¡Iros a la mierda, idiotas!"

James se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada sorprendido por el ataque de ira descontrolada que su prima había sufrido. Entendía que su prima se hubiera indignado en nombre de Lily Evans pero no el porqué de su arranque de furia tan abrupto. Se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia, su prima era extraña de una manera poco habitual en las mujeres y estaba seguro de que acabaría descubriendo lo que le ocurría… con el tiempo.

Kaylan se giró en redondo en mitad del pasillo, decidiendo a que dirección caminar. A aquellas alturas, todos y cada uno de los compartimentos estaban llenos y lo último que deseaba era el tener que compartir el viaje con unos desconocidos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se encaminó hasta el compartimento de los prefectos, que se encontraba en el penúltimo vagón del tren. Se asomó en un par de compartimentos durante su camino, descubriendo al joven Peter Pettegrew- de estatura normal, con cara aniñada, pecoso, grandes ojos castaños y pelo pajizo- acompañando a un grupo de primero, que supuso, no se encontraban con confianza como para acercarse a los veteranos. Se detuvo justo al lado de la puerta del compartimento de prefectos y saludo atravez de la ventana a la persona que quería ver.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, la puerta era abierta y cerrada. Kaylan sonrió. Se movió casi sin darse cuenta, sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, su cuerpo empujando al de su reciente compañero al otro lado del pasillo. Sus labios buscando los contrarios.

— Kaylan...

— ¿Me has extrañado, Remus? - murmuró la joven Alexander, antes de tomar los labios del chico entre los suyos.


End file.
